


Experiment gone wrong

by Nix_teh_creature



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Angst, Animal Transformation, Bisexual Wrench (Watch Dogs), Canon Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Science Experiments, Search for a Cure, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix_teh_creature/pseuds/Nix_teh_creature
Summary: The Deadsec crew decided to pass the time by doing a science experiment with what they have. Unfortunately, this leads to a non-lethal explosion which gives them animal ears and tails. In order to receive a cure, they have to do a costly favor for Lenni.✨Everybody's sexualities ✨:Marcus: PansexualJosh=GaySitara=LesbianWrench= BisexualHoratio: PolyamorousLenni: straight





	Experiment gone wrong

The Deadsec crew had some free time. This usually wasn't something they had often. So they lounged around,bored out of their minds. Then,Wrench had an idea. He pulled out a black chemical in a bottle,some oil,and baking soda. "I'm going to do a random experiment,you guys wanna come?" He said,as his emoticons changed from (o o) to (? ?). Marcus stood up and said "I mean,we are bored,and plus,gotta make sure wrench doesn't blow himself apart." "That,my friend,is a valid point. I'm gonna come with you guys,Josh,you wanna come?" Horatio said,tying his shoes. "Well,i would like to see whatever chemicals Wrench has will do,so yeah." Josh replied. He grabbed some ear muffs,so he would not be overstimulated. "Then let's f*ck sh*t up!" Sitara said,as she went up the stairs. They all got into her car,so they could go to Wrenches garage. When they got to the masked man's hideaway,they set up the science experiment. Marcus poured the baking soda in a glass bottle,and then Josh added the oil. Finally,it was Wrenches turn to put the chemical in a glass bottle. "Guys,group vote right now. Should i pour the whole thing in,or half the thing? Put one finger up for the whole thing,and two up for half." Wrench wondered. Marcus,Sitara,and Horatio raised up one finger,while Josh put up two. "Welp,majority wins,so,LETS ADD IT ALL!!" Wrench said with excitement as he quickly added the black chemical. Josh put the earplugs in his ears as the chemical was bubbling up in the glass bottle. Everyone stood back with caution,but then,nothing happened. They waited for a little bit. But nothing was happening. Josh took out the earplugs he was wearing. Wrench began to speak"That is really dissapointin-" BOOM! The glass bottle exploded when everyone thought they were safe. The chemicals inside of the bottle got all over Wrenches table. 

They all woke up 30 minutes later,by this time,Wrenches garage became dark. Everybody slowly but surely came back into consciousness. Luckily, The explosion did not cause too much damage. Sitara shook her head as she asked "Is everyone okay?" "Yeah,just a few scratches,nothing serious." Wrench responded. "Uh,wrench? Did that explosion get us high,or do you have puppy ears and a puppy tail?" Josh asked. "Dude. I feel sober as hell,but i think i see cat ears and a cat tail on you." Wrench said,his dog ears going down. Josh's tail went up in shock. Just then,Horatio ran inside of the garage."GUYS!! LOOK! I GOT BEAR EARS!!" Horatio shouted. Josh grabbed his cat ears,and tried to cover them the best he could. "O-oh.Sorry about that,Josh." Horatio said. "I-it's alright." Josh said with a smile. "Here,want to find some headphones for those ears of yours?" Horatio extended a hand,and that's when josh felt red. "Yeah.Thank you." Josh said,as he started to blush. Marcus walked into the garage. "Okay,we have to fix this." Marcus said,as his wolf ears went up,and his wolf tail started moving. "Yes,i agree 100 percent! Not only will people freak out,but we are gonna have a lot of clothing restrictions! And i DON'T do restrictions!" Sitara said,as her bunny ears rose up. Horatio and Josh came back into the garage,Josh holding a pair of noise canceling headphones. "Josh,do you know where you found those chemicals at? We think they might have caused this freak accident." Sitara asked. "I remember finding them nearby a large black building. I thought i could experiment on them,before...well..you know." Josh said,fidgeting with his headphones. "That can't be good. Maybe we can see who put them there,and try to get a cure from them." Wrench said,as he played with his tail. "Wrench,that's a pretty good idea! Good job." Sitara said,giving him a fist bump. 

Josh pointed out the building as they re-winded the footage on the security cameras. Then,they found somebody with the chemical. It was Lenni! "Guys,come take a look at this." Horatio said,as he paused the footage. Everybody came over to the area Horatio was in. Wrench got pissed and started to talk."Of course it was that scumbag! God, if only i could-" "No,wrench. Can't kill her yet. We still need her. We are gonna ask her for a cure,and if she refuses,then you can give her a whack with your sledgehammer." Marcus interrupted. He pulled out his phone and gave her a call. "Hello? Who is this?" Lenni said. "Hey,it's Marcus. Look,have you been doing science experiments lately?" He questioned. "None of your f*kin business!" Lenni yelled. "Okay! Okay! Well,we must have took it by mistake,because we grew animal features." Marcus explained. "Yeah,and i'm Santa clause. Now go make your sh*t videos already and stop bugging me!" Lenni said,with an angry tone in her voice. "Wait! I am DEAD serious! We need to know,do you have a cure? Something that can help us with....whatever this is?" Marcus said,practically begging. "I might. But if you want it,i need your little group to do something for me." Lenni offered. "Okay,what's the deal?" Marcus asked. "The Tezcas,and the 580's have information that Prime Eight needs. And if you and your friends can get it,then the cure is as good as yours. Deal,or no deal?" Marcus looked at the others for approval. They gave him a head nod to let him know it was a deal. "Okay. You got yourself a deal,Lenni." Marcus informed her. "Good,good.You have one month to find the data,or you guys are stuck like you are now. Bye" Lenni hung up on Marcus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of experiment gone wrong!  
> I will be giving weekly updates on my tumblr  
> Follow my tumblr: x-xnixtehcreaturex-x  
> I apologize if this chapter is a bit short and cramped,i usually just wright big paragraphs lol


End file.
